


These Moments

by Avicarion



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 22:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/300857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avicarion/pseuds/Avicarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a simple Matt/Mello one-shot. It might turn out to be a collection of Matt/Mello one-shots, but for now it's just this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Moments

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! SHONEN-AI/YAOI [BoyxBoy Love]! DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE BOYXBOY LOVE, SIMPLY HIT YOUR BACK BUTTON!
> 
> And this story takes place in America, not Japan like the anime or manga. Thank you!  
> I planned on this being an on-going story, but I'm probably not going to finish it since it seems fine the way it is. If anyone else wants to finish it, be my guest. Just be sure to tell me if you do, 'cause I'll want to check it out. Anyway, enjoy! (:
> 
>  
> 
> I do not own Death Note, nor the characters. Ohba-sensei and Obata-sensei own Death Note. I am in no way affaliated with Death Note at all.  
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
> Matt's Car:  
> Manga = 1970 Chevy Camaro SS  
> Anime = 1973 Dodge Dart?
> 
>  
> 
> -Auto

The blonde felt the gun against the temple of his head. What was he going to do? He needed to get his friend out of there. But how was he going to do that with a gun to his head? He had no idea, but he had to do something. If he'd even try to move he'd probably be shot. His mouth turned down into a scowl but he changed his expression again, this time a 'poker face'. "Matt," he said to the redhead, the boy with his usual black & white striped shirt with his goggles over his eyes and his hand on his gun. "Go home. Go anywhere. Just get away from here." he said, an edge to his tone.

The redhead trembled slightly. What would they do to Mello if he left? "I can't do that, Mello!" he said, shaking his head and pointing his gun at the man that had Mello.

"Damnit, Matt! Get the hell out of here!" the blonde shouted, getting frustrated. _Why can't that damn boy just listen to me for once? He's such an idiot!_ The blonde thought.

The guy holding the blonde chuckled, "Are you two finished yet?" he asked, a smirk on his face.

"Shut up! We wouldn't have to argue if it wasn't for you." Matt said, waving his gun slightly to show he wasn't afraid to shoot.

"What are you going to do? Shoot me?"The guy was taunting him. And somewhat thoroughly at that. "You gonna save your girlfriend? You wouldn't shoot me." the man said, his smirk still alive on his face.

"Don't underestimate me." he muttered, shooting once at his foot, hitting the target dead-on. The guy shouted in pain and toppled over, holding his foot tightly, his face wrinkled up from the agony.

It didn't take long for Matt to get by Mello's side and help him up, Mello taking the hand without hesitation and hitting the red head lightly. "Damnit, Matt! I told you to run!" The chocolate-lover scolded him.

Matt pouted and shook his head, "And I said not without you, Mello."

The man who'd taken Mello didn't take much time to recover before he stood on both his feet - one bleeding terribly, the other still in tact (lucky for the man who had the hole in his foot). "DAMN YOU, KID!" the man shouted before readying his gun to fire at Matt.

BANG!

Matt felt himself hit the ground beneath him, though he hadn't felt anything else, not even a bullet penetrate his skin. He hadn't realized he'd closed his eyes, either. He felt a light weight on his chest and opened his eyes slightly, only to get shouted at by his blonde companion.

"Get up, Matt!" He heard Mello shout at him, but the blonde didn't wait for him to even get up before he began to drag him along, a tight grasp on his the red head's wrist and arm. Matt stumbled to get to his feet with Mello dragging him by the arm. After a bit, Matt was able to regain his footing only to realize that he'd forgotten about the gunshot.

He still didn't know what had happened, why he'd been on the ground with no bullet hole through him. Mello sped up as he started to sprint, not bothering to take his hand from the boy's arm. They just needed to get out of there.

"Damn that Ross.." the blonde muttered. If it was possible to have venom in a person's voice, there would've been nothing but that there when he'd said Ross's name.

Matt was a bit confused before he realised that Ross had been in the Mafia with Mello, the man who'd just held a gun up to the blonde's head. He wanted to know more, but knew better than to push Mello farther than need be.

"Where are we going, Mello?" he asked, taking in breaths while he ran alongside the other boy, no, young man.

The blonde replied with a light grunt and kept running. "Anywhere, I guess. We should get back to the apartment, though." he muttered.

There was something wrong, but Matt couldn't exactly pin-point what it was. Where'd the bullet gone when Ross had fired? Only then did he remember that Mello had pushed him to the ground to make sure the bullet wouldn't hit him. He'd seen that in plenty of cut-scenes from video games he'd played in the past. It was well-known that at least one of the two from the scene came out with at least one wound. Then Matt saw the blood from the blonde choclate-lover.

"Mello! Your arm!" Matt said, going wide-eyed at the sight of his arm full of blood, the red liquid falling from his fingertips onto the pavement.

Mello glanced at Matt and gave a smirk as if he was making fun of how long it'd taken his red headed gamer friend to notice his arm, "Don't worry about it, Matt. It's nothing." he said as they finally entered the apartment buildings.  
They didn't bother with the elevator, the stairs were faster. Sure enough, they made it up the their apartment faster and with less stairs since they'd taken two or three at a time. It wasn't exactly the best neighborhood to be in, but it was a semi-decent one. Mello opened the door and walked in, Matt at his heels.

"Mello..." Matt said, worried. "We need to do something about your arm.." he said, moving his goggles from his eyes back up to his head so he could look at the wound better. "Move your hand, Mello. I need to look at your wound, I need see how badly your injured." he said softly. He hated those words; injuries, wounds, even abuse or fighting. No good came out of such things.

Mello nodded, knowing that they had to do something about his arm. The blonde removed his hand from his arm to reveal blood softly flowing down his arm though the wound wasn't deep at all, his hand with a thin coat of the red liquid. "Wrapping it up'll work for the moment." the blonde said, getting up and walking to the bathroom to check through the cabinets and drawers for a bit, finding a roll of bandages quickly. He walked over to Matt who'd followed him into the bathroom to make sure he'd be alright. "Wrap this for me." the young man in skin-tight black leather ordered, rather than asked.

Matt did as told. He was slightly surprised that Mello wasn't in a worse mood, that he wasn't extremely pissed off by the sight of Ross at all. Matt was going to kill that damned Rod Ross whether he deserved such things or not. The guy was gonna go to hell for hurting Mello. He was his best friend. Mello had been his first friend. The first person that really cared about him, he knew.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Later That Day - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
(About 7:30-8:00 pm, Twilight/Almost Dark)

"Do you really need to bring all those damned video games with you?" Mello said, a piece of chocolate being chewed inside his mouth as he spoke, the rest in his hand.

"Of course I do! It's like you and your chocolate, we both need these things." Matt said, holding a Play Station 2 in his arms, making kissey faces.

Mello shook his head, "Leave the video games Matt, we don't have time for all of that." the blonde glared at the red head until the other began to pout.

"But, Mello-" he began to protest, but Mello cut him off.

"No, Matt. It's not something we really need. Now hurry up and pack your clothes and let's go. We can't stay much longer or there might be twice as much trouble as earlier today." the boy informed the other.

Matt pouted, but obeyed his friend.

The red head walked to his room and went straight to his closet, pulling out what few shirts were on hangers, his vest, an extra pair of his favorite goggles he'd bought, and a majority of the blue jeans that were on the floor. He threw a suitcase onto the bed and shoved his clothes inside, closing it after he was sure the stuff was in it, a few pieces visible from the outside. He put his vest on and grabbed a bag he found under the bed - a backpack - and went to the living room, taking as many video games and things that the backpack would allow to be fit inside it. He went to the kitchen and searched the cabinets for chocolate for Mello and his cigarettes he'd hidden from Mello since he'd wanted him to quit, sticking both into the bag. Matt walked out of the kitchen and back into the living room, sitting on the couch waiting for Mello.

"Ready to go, Mihael?" Matt asked with a smile, standing up.

"Mail, we're supposed to use our given names from Wammy's, alright?" he said, a little annoyed.

Matt pouted, but nodded. "Alright. Let's go then, Mells." the boy's smile, quickly returning upon his friend's annoyed expression.

"Yeah, let's go. Do you have your key?" the golden-haired one asked, holding out his own to show what he had meant in case the other hadn't understoof for some reason. The red head had nodded and dug through his vest pockets until he'd found an identical key to the other's and gave it to the boy in front of him. "Then come on." the blonde said, walking out of their apartment.

\- - - - - - - - - - At Matt's Car & Mello's Motorcycle - - - - - - - - - -

As the two put their things in the back seat of Matt's car (a red 1970 Chevy Camaro). "Is that all, then?" Mello asked Matt as he watched the boy look at what was in the car and watched him nod. "Alright, then let's get going." he said, taking his helmet from under his arm and putting it over his head.

Matt hesitated and grabbed Mello's wrist quickly without much thought, "You should take the car this time, I'll take the motorcycle." he said. He didn't want his best friend (if not more) to get hurt for some reason.

"Matt?" the blonde asked, looking over at his friend, seeing his expression and laughed lightly as he ruffled the boy's hair like a small child or something of the sort. It was evident that the red head didn't want him to take the motorcycle by the pout he portrayed on his facial features. "You know you can't drive a motorcycle, Matt. Don't worry, It'll be fine, alright? Now let's go. The sooner we get there, the safer we'll be." he said with a reassuring smile at the boy, a year younger than himself.

The 20 year-old nodded, "You go first and I'll follow." he said to Mello, the other giving a light grunt as he got on his motorcycle and started it up. Matt, somewhat reluctantly, got in his car and started up the engine and waited for Mello to pull out before following.

\- - - - - - - - - - (New) Apartment Complex - - - - - - - - - -

Mihael got off of his motorcycle and walked to the doors of the apartment complex, pulling on the door handle. The lights inside were still on but there wan't anyone in view. "Damn, It's locked.." he muttered sourly. The red head was already standing by the other's side, his hands in his vest pockets and his mouth hidden by the vest's collar. He'd made sure that Mello had put on his jacket before he'd gone outside and he'd slid his goggles back in place over his green-gray eyes.  
"What now?" the red head asked, looking at the blonde in the skin-tight leather that looked so good on him. The blonde shot him a slight glare before realizing he'd done so, his expression back to it's usual bored look.

"Well, Matt, there's nothing we can do now. We'll have to come back tomorrow and get an apartment." he said as he went back to where the car and motorcycle were parked, leaning against the red Camaro. "I guess we'll have to sleep in the car tonight. Hotels are expensive and nonetheless, usually not worth it." the young man said, moving from his leaning position on the car and walking to the pasenger's side to open the trunk from the glove compartment. He popped the trunk, getting their bags and suit cases from the back seat and throwing them in the trunk beside a spare tire and a toolbox. "Are you hunry, Matt?" the blonde asked his companion as he shut the car's trunk.

Mail shook his head; he wasn't that hungry, he could hold off until tomorrow. Besides, the best they'd get at it being around midnight would be a 24-hour McDonalds. Not exactly an ideal meal, but he'd been eating different things all the time, so it didn't really matter where they ate at. "Mihae...er, Mello? Tomorrow can we get some good food rather than just fast food? Please?" the younger one asked, looking innocently at the older blonde.

Mello chuckled, nodding. "Sure. After we get an apartment, though." he said. "Now do you want one of the front seats or the backseat to sit in?" he asked, being serious.

"I-I can take one of the front seats. You can have the backseat." Mail said, climbing into the passenger seat up front as the blonde watched with a sigh, seeing Matt close the door behind him and bundle his vest into a pillow for himself rest it against the car door as he put his head on it.

Mello sighed at the sight of Matt cumpled in a heap in the front seat using his vest as a pillow. He didn't argue since he knew that the red head'd put up a decent fight against having Mello sleep in a cramped seat in front rather than be stretched out in back. The blonde took the keys from his motorcycle and pet them in his coat pocket and got in the back seat, locked the door, and sprawled out as much he could on the back seat. He slid his own coat off and bundled it up for a pillow like Matt had done with his vest and glanced at the red head before laying down, thouching his hair lightly. "Goodnight, Mail." he said quietly. _'I...love you..'_ he wanted to add. Where'd that thought come from?

Matt reached a hand up and placed it over Mello's which stroked his hair softly, "Goodnight, Mihael." the boy said, squeezing Mello's hand before letting it go with a smile and getting back into the position he had been in before.  
With both their heads placed back on their pillows, they fell asleep with each other on their minds.


End file.
